Lovers
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Dec 26 2014! Harry is assigned with his new recruit, Draco Malfoy to a mission to stop the remaining dark wizards. In the process he finds its just more than a mission but a decision he never had a chance for his life, until now. H/D Slash
1. New Recruit

Tittle: Lovers

Notes: Story is not beta read so it might have few misspells if someone is interest in doing it email me

**Chapter One: New Recruit**

"Are you sure this is what you want to sign up for?"

"I am tired of all of you asking the same shit, yes I am." He said as he slam the quill he was using to sign down on top the parchment and slide the parchment angrily to the man behind the desk.

The tall black skin bald man looked sternly at him in his usual purple robes, while taking the parchment, his dark brown eyes never leaving the other man. " It is something we always ask to every member who joins," he said in a strong tone.

"Or is it because my family were Death Eater Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt rolled his eyes at the blond man dressed in black suit, while he pinched his tongue between his back teeth, "It is a precaution after all we-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, "The blonde man said standing up from his chair as he ran his hand over his blonde hair reaching his shoulder. "He is gone! And you know damn well how much our family did to help everyone through the recovery!"

Shacklebolt brought his hand to his forehead, massaging his temples at the process, "And we appreciate that Malfoy but we are trying to prevent a Dark war-"

The blonde whirled over to face him and slammed both his hands to the desk making the black ink on the desk tremble at the process; he leaned over to the black man his cold gray eyes staring fiercely, "Do I look like the type of fool who would start a war? I couldn't even stand up to him years ago! Hell I even had problems standing up to my father!" he backed away from the desk and slumped to the chair again.

"I am merely trying to help here Shacklebolt, Those bastard made my childhood life miserable. I want them to pay for all I went through as a kid, all my mother had to cry her eyes out for my safety!" He place his hand on his forehead, the tip of his thumb and first finger pressing on his closed eyes, massaging.

Shacklebolt looked at the blonde and sighed, dipping his quill on the black in and writing down on the parchment. "Fine," he said slowly, "But-"

But before he could finish his sentence the door opened abruptly and a figure came in, "I'm really sorry I'm late, my wife hold me up-" The figure stopped abruptly when he noticed the blond man sitting on the chair in front of Shacklebolt's desk, both looking at him.

"Oh Im sorry, did I interrupted something?" he asked a faint blush appearing on this cheeks.

Shacklebolt shook his head, standing up, "Not at all Mr. Potter, you're just in time!"

Harry Potter looked between Shacklebolt and the blonde with a confused expression, "I thought you wanted me to meet the new recruit."

"Yes you are," Shacklebolt said, gesturing to the blonde who was looking at the floor, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy looked up to the black haired man with a timid glance. He remember the man when he was a boy and the fact is that he barely changed. There was still the messy black top but longer, reaching his shoulders, his deep green emerald eyes that shine with innocence and the slightly tanned skin. The round glasses were no longer flimsy and halfway broken and the strong lightning bolt scar was still lingering on his forehead, like a brand of existence. The only thing that changed about the boy was he grown taller, broader and his face was more the resemblance of a matured man.

While him, he was still rather short, maybe around two to three inches shorter than Harry but the same feminine appearance since school slightly bigger, tighter but muscular and as his wife always says hot dying appearance. His blonde hair did grow over the years, and Draco decided to keep it reaching a bit past his shoulder, not parallel but rather wild. Few of his hair would fall over his gray eyes, cheeks and the remaining held by a ribbon behind his neck.

He always dresses on his usual black attire that mainly consists of suits or black sweater, either turtle neck or round neck, black pants and fine black boots. While Harry usually wore different clothes styles of variety of colors that always seems to intensify his green eyes.

_Like the light green sweater with a brown coat and brown khakis._ Draco caught himself checking out the other man's outfit and blushed, looking away from the man.

"Malfoy sir?" Harry asked, as he sat on the chair beside the blonde, glancing slightly to Malfoy and back at Shacklebolt. "I thought you said about a new recruit for Saturday's mission."

Shacklebolt chuckled, "I reassigned Weasley to those matter with the new recruit. Now," he added when Harry started to open his mouth, "I have a mission for you."

"Few reports, " he continued as he took a long parchment from one of his drawers from his desk and opening it on top the table, " recalled strange events around this area," he said pointing out with his wand now at his hand. "That adds uses of Dark Spells."

Harry leaned over a bit to the desk just as Draco did, "That's where," Harry started to say but Draco cut in, finishing his sentence.

"Where Tom Riddle used to live."

"And it was told to serve as Voldemort's first hideouts," Shacklebolt added, "Since you know Voldemort better than anyone, I'm sending you in Potter."

Shacklebolt looked over to Malfoy before the blonde could muster a word, "Mr. Malfoy signed up to become an Auror, Potter. You will serve as his evaluator to pass the test. I couldn't though of a better situation to place Mr**.** Malfoy on the test."

"Isn't this too dangerous for a starter?" Harry asked, his green eyes glance hastily to the blonde and back at Shacklebolt.

Draco felt his inside boil a little, "I can handle dark wizards pretty well as you handle Quidditch Potter."

Shacklebolt leaned over his desk looking at both men, "Well then, Let's see what Mr. Malfoy is capable of Potter."

To be continued

Notes: This story's idea came after watching the last Hp7 movie and seeing Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 song. English Translation is here**. **I might do some artwork later on. Right now im working on a 3d model of Grown up Draco Malfoy from Al Rubio Moreno

Now that you have shed your tears

Like a sobbing child

Even if tomorrow is unforeseeable I will protect you

It looks like the summer sky is crying

Just to pretend to be strong you couldn't show your tears

Despite that you were really scared

In a way with out losing important things

Desperately, I have out run it

It's always been a long night and the both of us have climbed over it.

Because of how we are now together

It's okay for you to stop pretending

Now that you have shed your tears

Like a sobbing child

Even if tomorrow is unforeseeable I will go forward

It looks like the summer sky is holding out

It looks like the summer sky is crying


	2. Game Over

Lovers

Chapter Two: Game Over

"Are you sure we're on the right place?"

For the third time he lowered a small piece of parchment he was reading and rolled his eyes.

"Yes we are Malfoy," he said turning to face the blonde man, his green eyes glaring in response.

"Im just making sure,"The blonde replied, raising both his hands in defense. " You weren't very good at directions in school. You always ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time Potter."

Harry Potter resume looking ahead. He took a deep breath and move his neck side to side, making a clacking noise and his left hand rearranged the turtleneck of his red sweater. "It is true," the blonde pointed out and Harry could swear the blonde had a smug smirk on his lips.

"To the mission," Harry said in his most stern tone but sounded mire as a pissed off expression. He crumpled the piece of parchment in his fist and shove it in his brown coat's pocket and dust off his blue jeans over his thighs.

Malfoy smirked in return following the messy black haired man. He didn't expect the other man to be as edgy as he was when young; he thought the man would outgrow that temper. Old habits hard to die then, he thought as he crossed his arms, his black long sleeved turtleneck stretching beneath his long black coat. He continued following the other man, shaking his black boots trying to let the hem of his dark gray jeans fell into place since it was slightly bent up as he walk.

Luckily he was paying attention to the other man's back. Harry stopped abruptly, his hand pushing the coat away and reaching to his waist, where his wand holster is. He mimicked the other man reaction, reaching to his black wand in his waist holster; keeping a moderate distance from the black haired man. He saw how Harry crouch moving to the site ahead.

He couldn't see the cause of Harry's awareness at the scene ahead. It was a urban area, with different large houses, rather old, dusty and tattered. There was a wide road that connected small roads and alleys and at the end lead to the largest houses from the area. "This doesn't look like last time' visit." he heard Potter said.

So he has been here? he thought, his hand still gripping the handle of his black wand, still on his belt. " What do you mean by that?" the blonde asked following the other man's movement.

They were near the first small round of houses when Harry pushed his back against the wall inside the open balcony of a house they were walking by. He drew his wand out, and pushing the blonde back to the wall beside him with a hand on his chest. "Wha-" before he could finish his sentence Harry's hand went up his mouth followed by a hard look.

From the nearest alley to the right they were walking came a small girl, probably on her ten years, wearing a long worn t-shirt and some tattered black pant reaching down her thin knees. Her hair was pitch black, dirty and long, reaching her waist and covering most her face. She seems to be skipping barefoot, humming an odd melody while holding a wool purse with a strap over her shoulders.

Something fell down from her purse, rolling ahead her path near the wizard's sight. She stopped to look at the dull red apple and her tiny hands swifty grasped the purse tightly with a small gasp. Harry, who had been watching the whole scene, hid his wand back inside his coat and straightened up.

"Potter," Malfoy hissed barely audible. Harry looked back at with an annoyed expression mouthing, 'its just a girl'

Just as the black haired man started the move the wood behind him creaked loudly at his movement. The small girl who was about to pick up the apple stopped, her head twisting towards their direction. Malfoy felt his throat dry up at the icy round blue eyes between the long strand of dirty black hair staring at them in terror, her skin white as a paper and her pink lips dry. The strap of purse over her shoulders slipped down, and the purse hit the floor, scattering the content her feet.

"We're not going to hurt you," Harry said, one hand extended as he approached the small girl.

"How many times do i have to tell no to drop the bag," said another voice coming out of the alley. Harry froze at the second figure as Malfoy felt a cold sensation spreading on his arms and chest, down to his stomach and legs. 'Way to go potter,' he thought.

The second figure was around five inches taller than the girl, with a black worn cloak, the hood covering her face, judging by the squeaky voice . They could see the second figure was as thin and fragile as the small girl. The new figure looked at the direction the small girl was looking and jumped back in surprise, pulling a long dark brown wand from her cloak.

"Intruders!"

Harry's hand reached for his wand as the hooded figure shouted the first spell. Before they could reach them loud booms of dirts and dust were scattered around them as the hooded figure took a hold of the small girl's arm and shoved her north towards the direction to the largest house.

"Lovely!" Malfoy exclaimed as he tried to clear away the dust around with a flick of his wand , "Just a girl!"

Harry glared in return as he ran towards the two figure fleeing towards the end of the road. "Be useful!" Malfoy laughed in return.

Before the blonde could reply back to Harry's words the sky around seem to darken and odd symbols started to appear around the path they run by. Some similar symbols floated around the hooded figure, who had her wand up in the air. The ground beneath them started to tremble, stopping their chase to catch their balance. Malfoy stood few feet away from Harry.

The ground was cracking up in area the symbols appeared. They saw how a bony hand came from the first crack at their left,. The skin falling apart as it crawled away from the hole, followed, by a arm, a head with a missing an eye. Most of its skin and muscle tissue were missing as well; and the torso they could see right through where the heart should have been.

"Holy-" Malfoy started to say but the ground trembled harder, his right shoulder colliding with Harry's back. Harry's back tense up at the impact, but his balance did not falter a second;yet he could not simply believe what was coming from these cracks.

These were rotten bodies, probably from those who died in the area or murdered. Many were missing, skin, muscles, body parts. spilling rotten guts, limping and moving in the most grotesque, slow and dumbest movement. The seem to be moaning in pain like savage animals, looking wildly around.

" This does not look good at all!" Malfoy exclaimed, his shoulder pressing Harry's back, " he doesn't look pleasing at all!"

Harry whirled around to look at what Malfoy was referring to and had to dashed away to his right, rolling over the floor while the blonde went the opposite direction as a heavy large hammer slammed down on the ground Malfoy and he were standing on seconds ago..

Harrys eyes looked up at the owner of the large object as he scrambled to his feet. He couldn't tell whenever was a troll or a giant due the rotting skin falling off the large body. He was missing the right part of his skull, and judging by its brute actions of the massive figure towering 10 feet above them he knew they couldn't stand still, "Run!"

Malfoy wasn't told twice, he followed the other's men footsteps, his wand out exploding the rotten corpse walking over their direction as they run ahead the wide road. The large beast roared from the distance, pulling the hammer away from the floor, over his shoulder, running towards them. Malfoy looked past his shoulder, " Test my ass!"

In three long strides the beast was already upon them, slamming the hammer again on them. Luckily Malfoy responded quickly with a spell that managed to create a large bubble around hammer collided with the bubble and bounced back with a brutal force, knocking the beast flat on his back.

"Go on!" Malfoy said dismissing the spell and casting another to pushed the other walking corpses away from them. " I can manage this!"

Harry watched how the blonde pulled the long sleeves of his cloak and turtleneck sweater up to his forearm and cracked his knuckles. "Careful," Harry said in a low tone before turning to the two girls and resuming his chase, hissing spells to the walking corpse ahead.

It didn't take more than two minutes to reach the two girls nearby the small set of stairs at footsteps of the large house. The house wasn't as worn and dusty as the other houses but it was taller than most around, four stories high. He could notice the dark green paint of the wooden walls and a few cracks on the doors and windows.

The hooded figure pulled the trembling small girl from the footstep, who tripped in the process and pushed her into the balcony of the house, "You moron," he heard the tall one say as the small girl try to remove her long strand of black hair away from her face, biting her lips.

"Stop," Harry said, pointing out his wand at the hooded figure. "I dont want to hurt you."

The hooded figure turned to face him, standing on the stairs. She pointed her wand towards him, and with her free hand pulled the hood away from her face. "Oh but I do."

What Harry saw made his teeth gritted, pressed his lips together and a icy feeling on his guts. The girl had crazy curls down to her shoulders, almost like Bellatrix Lestrange did, with a small pointy nose and very pouty lips. Her skin was so pale that he swore he could see the blood pumping through her veins around her throat. But those eyes; Those two red eyes, looking back at him with hunger, her pupils turning into slits.

"Syrtis!"

Before Harry could react the ground around him became mellow his feet sinking into the dirt like a quicksand, unable to move. He pointed his wand towards the girl and was about to shout a spell, when the ground started to spin like a mad tornado, body sinking every second. "Shit!"

"Malfoy!" he exclaimed, feeling the quicksand up to his torso, dragging him down to the center of the spinning tornado. There was a loud roar, followed by another boom, and Malfoy's voice, "Holy Shit!"

He looked around, spotting a leaveless tree from the house's porch nearby. "Tractufunem!" A golden sting came out of the tip of his wand, lashing out to the tree branches.

"Fool! Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand. His eyes lost sight of his wand, as the quicksand was reaching up his chest. His fear rise and he opened his palm wide open, _Please let this work_

"Tractufunem!" The golden string came out of the palm and again, lashing out to the same tree branch.

"Shit! Potter," he heard Malfoy exclaimed, followed by another loud slam from the hammer.

He felt the string tighten and pulling him away from the quicksand. His hands grasped with all his might the string like a rope. When he look ahead towards the large house, his heart stopped.

The girl was floating over the quicksand, the tip of her wand now pressing on his forehead, just where his lightning bolt scar lie. An evil smile spread on her pouty lips.

"Pulsomnunretro."

The last thing Harry heard while being swallow in total darkness was Malfoy's screams becoming distant and raspy voice saying.

"Game's over Mr. Potter."

To be continue

Spells uses from latin translations.

Syrtis- quicksand

Tractufunem- Funem Tractus meaning rope extension

Pulsomnunretro - Pulso retro somnum meaning Knock back sleep. At first was pulso retro dormientes but Pulsormientetro sounded odd.


End file.
